Nowadays, cyclists like to wear a helmet to protect their heads. In use, a helmet is generally required to sustain external impact. Besides, the helmet is suitable to be lighter, thus can be used conveniently. In existing technology, a helmet generally includes a shell made of PC (Polycarbonate) and an inner layer made of lightweight material, such as EPS (Expanded Polystyrene).
For safety and entertainment requirement, a light-emitting lamp strip, such as a LED lamp strip, an OLED lamp strip, or other electroluminescent strip is generally embedded in the helmet. The lamp strips are used to warn other cyclists or a driver in a vehicle in unclear environment (such as dark night). In addition, the lamp strip may emit light in different colors and forms to generate an entertainment effect.
In existing technology, the helmet with light-emitting function is generally manufactured by mounting a light-emitting lamp strip on the helmet, for example, by mounting the light-emitting lamp strip between the inner layer and the shell of the helmet. In this way, the helmet has a beautiful appearance. Besides, the light-emitting lamp strip can be protected by the shell in use. However, in a manufacturing process of the existing light-emitting helmet, the light-emitting lamp strip needs to be secured firstly, and then material of the inner layer is injected to cover the lamp strip. The lamp strip may be easily damaged in an environment of, for example, eight standard atmospheric pressure and 120-180 degrees Celsius high temperature. The damaged lamp strip cannot be repaired, thus production cost of the lamp strip is accordingly increased. In addition, the lamp strip needs to be connected to outside, and the difficulty of molding of the helmet is accordingly increased.